memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701)
:For the primary universe counterpart, see :''For the mirror universe counterpart, see ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) :''For the Kelvin timeline Enterprise, see | registry = NCC-1701, ICC-1701 | affiliation = Terran Empire , Imperial Starfleet | launched = 23rd century | status = destroyed (2258) active (2263) | altimage = ISS Enterprise Live.jpg }} In the mirror universe, the ISS ''Enterprise'' ( ) was a Terran Empire starship, a heavy cruiser of the operating in the 23rd century. It was captained by . Service history The Enterprise was destroyed by the Romulan mining ship in the year 2258 when took it over and killed . ( | }}) In a different permutation of the mirror universe, the ISS ''Enterprise'' (ICC-1701) was a Terran Empire starship, a heavy cruiser in Imperial Starfleet service in the 23rd century. The hull was black with both its deflector dish and running lights glowing red. The ship was originally commanded by before he was assassinated by who was in turn overthrown by and fled into hiding. On stardate 2263.27, the ISS Enterprise under the command of Captain Spock, captured the from the Kelvin timeline. The Enterprise briefly stopped off at Vulcan so Captain Spock could interrogate his before Kirk beamed aboard with his own and killed Spock, retaking control of the Enterprise. Though Kirk attempted to destroy the USS Enterprise, his own ship was soon attacked by the [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]] which it engaged in battle. ( | | }}) Also in 2263, another version of the ISS Enterprise, accidentally traded places with the USS Enterprise in the during a transport and an ion storm. ( mission: "Mirror, Mirror Part 1") While in the Kelvin timeline, this Enterprise disguised itself as the USS Enterprise. Its command crew consisted of the mirror counterparts of Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura. ( missions: "Mirror, Mirror Part 2", "Mirror, Mirror Part 3") The artificial intelligence Maia believed that the presence of the ISS Enterprise threatened spacetime with a paradox. ( mission: "Mirror, Mirror Part 3") The crew of an Independent ship, led Maia, and with the help of stranded Uhura and Spock, tracked down the alternate Enterprise. Mirror Kirk was captured but cooperated to track down his ship using tachyons and a tracer to this Tantalus device. Uhura, Spock, Maia and the Independents returned Kirk to his ship and helped facilitate the exchange of the ISS Enterprise with the USS Enterprise through an ion storm-infested space-time rift. Mirror Uhura attempted mutiny against Kirk but was stopped when Maia accessed the Enterprise agonizers and debilitated her. The mirror Enterprise and its crew returned home. ( missions: "Mirror, Mirror Part 4", "Mirror, Mirror Part 7") Mirror Spock soon returned on the advanced Vulcan spacecraft . ( mission: "Mirror Broken") Crew manifest * commanding officer: ** Captain (2258, -2263) ** Captain (2263-) * first officer: ** Commander (2258) * chief medical officer: ** Lieutenant commander (2258) * chief engineer: ** Lieutenant Commander (2258) * helmsman: ** Lieutenant (2258) * navigator: ** Ensign (2258) * communications officer: ** Lieutenant (2258) Appendices Connections References category:mirror universe ships category:terran Empire starships category:constitution class starships category:2258 spacecraft losses Category:23rd century starships Category:23rd century Terran Empire starships